Levi a single parent
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: Sepeninggal istrinya Petra Ral, Levi di sibukkan oleh anaknya yang masih bayi dan kedua adiknya Eren serta Jean adik iparnya yang sering bertengkar. Bagaimanakah Levi menghadapi situasi yang membuatnya stress ini? check this out


Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

saya hanya meminjam karakter tokohnya

presented

 **LEVI A SINGLE PARENT**

 **.**

 **.**

sepeninggal istrinya Petra Ral, Levi di sibukkan dengan mengurus anaknya yang masih bayi dan kedua adiknya Eren serta Jean yang sering bertengkar. bagaimanakah Levi menghadapi Anaknya dan kedua adiknya? check this out!

happy reading all^^

* * *

Cuaca tampak cerah seperti biasanya. Matahari bersinar dengan lembut dan kicauan burung saling bersahutan menambah suasana yang tenang semakin tampak indah. Namun, suasana tersebut tidak berlaku di dalam sebuah apartemen milik seseorang. Sayup-sayup terdengar perdebatan dua remaja laki-laki di sebuah meja makan.

"Jean, kau ini jangan suka pilih-pilih makanan dong" teriak Eren di meja makan karena Jean hanya mengambil daging dan tidak mau memasukan sayuran buatan sang kakak ipar ke dalam piring makannya.

"Kau kan tahu jika aku tidak suka sayuran, Eren. Sayuran itu tidak enak tahu" kata Jean pada Eren.

"Terserah kau saja, mau makan sayuran apa tidak itu urusanmu. Yang merasa di rugikan adalah dirmu sendiri." sahut Levi yang kini berjalan menuju 2 pemuda itu dengan membawa secangkir kopi panas.

Eren memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jean sambil memberi tatapan meledek kepada Jean. Tentu saja Jean merasa kesal dan ingin memberikan sebuah bogem mentah untuk Eren, tapi Jean lebih memilih diam daripada kena semprot sang kakak ipar yang diam-diam ternyata cerewetnya mirip ibu-ibu kalau sudah kesal.

"Aku merasa kenyang. Terima kasih atas makanannya. _Ittekimasu_." Jean menghentikan acara makannya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Jika Petra _nee_ _san_ masih ada, pastinya dia tidak mungkin berbicara seperti itu. Petra _nee san_ juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan apa yang aku makan. Dasar kakak ipar cerewet" Jean pun pergi dengan perasaan kesal dan meninggalkan.

"Jean!" bentak Eren

"sudahlah biarkan saja dia melampiaskan amarahnya" sahut Levi dingin

Jean menunggu bus menuju sekolah menengah atasnya sambil duduk, sembari menunggu bus ia hanya membuka galeri ponsel dilihatnya ia sedang berfoto bersama gadis yang sangat ia sayangi gadis bersurai caramel sebahu, mata jean sedikit mengembun melihat layar ponselnya, gadis yang ia sayangi itu sudah pergi selamanya, gadis itu ialah kakaknya Petra Ral.

"Petra _nee-san_ , mengapa kau begitu cepat meninggalkanku, aku ingin pergi bersamamu _nee-san_ " Jean terisak menutupi matanya dengan lengannya,tak lama bus menuju sekolah pun dating

…

Tettttt~ bunyi bel istirahat

Gadis bersurai coklat dikucir itu mengambil ancang-ancang siap berlari menuju kantin "yakisoba roti yakisoba roti yakisoba" gadis itu ngiler roti dan siap berlari tapi terhenti

"Sasha! Tunggu aku, aku juga ingin membelinya" sahut Jean

"Jean apa kau tidak bosan? sudah seminggu kau selalu makan roti yakisoba, memangnya dirumahmu kau tidak makan?" Tanya sasha

"bukan urusanmu gadis kentang" jawab Jean malas

"heeeee" Sasha heran dan memandang Eren, karena ia tau Jean dan Eren sekarang sudah menjadi keluarga tetapi Eren membuang muka, gadis kentang itu makin heran.

..

..

"aku pulang" sahut Jean malas lalu menuju kamarnya, di susul Eren masuk ke kamar

"Jean kejadian tadi pagi, aku minta maaf" Eren mengawali pembicaraan "dan juga sikap kasar levi _nii-san_ " lanjut Eren

"souka" singkat jean

"kau sudah tau kan sikap Levi _nii-san_ seperti apa, dia sebenarnya sangat peduli padamu apalagi kau adik kesayangan mendiang istrinya Petra _nee-san_ " kata Eren "dan ku mohon tolong hentikan membanding-bandingkan Levi _nii-san_ dan Petra _nee-san_ , ia pasti sangat tersakiti" lanjut eren

"aku mau tidur" ujar jean

"jean…" eren menghela nafas

..

..

 **Jam 19. 30**

"aku pulang" Levi datang bersama dengan putri kecil di gendongannya, ia selalu di bawa kemanapun ia pergi walaupun ke kantor, putri semata wayangnya berumur hampir satu tahun namanya Aelita tapi di panggil Ai.

"Jean, Eren aku membelikan steak tenderloin, makanlah" sahut Levi pada adiknya Eren Ackerman dan adik iparnya Jean Ral, lalu ia pergi mandi "o iya satu lagi, jaga Ai selagi aku mandi" lanjut levi pada kedua remaja labil itu.

"hai"

"hai"

Levi menyerahkan Ai pada Eren lalu bergegas mandi

"Jean apa kau mau menggendong ai?" tawar Eren

"nanti saja, aku makan dulu, dari pagi aku hanya makan roti" sahut Jean mulutnya di penuhi steak sedangkan Eren bermain dengan Ai

"Ai apa kabar denganmu hn Ai?" sapa Eren pada Aelita sambil mencubit pipi chubby-nya, bayi itu hanya tertawa sambil mengeluarkan liur beningnya

"kau lucu sekali Ai" kata Eren sambil menyeka air liurnya dengan tisu

"Jean apa kau sudah selesai makan, aku juga lapar tau" teriak Eren

"kau makan saja sambil mengasuh Ai" timpal Jean

"dasar kuda!" gumam Eren

"apa kau bilang, aku mendengarnya" Jean mendesis

"Ai apa kau mau hn aaa" eren memakan steaknya sambil menyuapi potongan kecil steak pada aelita

"Eren, dia masih bayi" sahut Levi tiba-tiba setelah selesai mandi lalu mengambil Ai dari gendongan Eren

Levi melap badan Aelita dengan air hangat, karena sudah terlalu malam jika memandikanya. Memberikan minyak hangat lalu bedak agar wangi, memakaikan baju pelan-pelan terutama memasukan bagian tangan mungilnya pada baju, karena tulangnya masih rentan belum cukup kuat. Memakaikan popok begitu juga celana panjang agar hangat dan terakhir adalah memberinya susu formula di dekapannya sambil menunggu bayinya tertidur, Levi memandangi wajah putrinya.

"kau seperti ibumu Ai, memiliki surai dan manik mata berwarna caramel" sahut Levi sambil mengelus pipi Aelita dengan punggung jari telunjuknya lembut, yang berada di dekapannya meminum susu dari botol susu.

"Petra seandainya kau masih hidup, kau pasti senang melihat anak kita tumbuh dengan sehat juga cantik sepertimu" kata Levi sedih

"uhuk uhuk" aelita tersedak, levi langsung menyeka susu pada mulut aelita dan membaringkannya ke kasur, karena Aelita tak lama tertidur dan Levi sendiripun ikut tertidur di samping putrinya tercinta untuk menjaganya.

 **Jam 02.00 dinihari**

Seperti biasa Levi terbangun pada malam hari karena Aelita menangis, Levi menggendong Aelita sambil mengelus punggungnya agar diam, tidak heran jika kantung mata Levi menghitam karena kurang tidur dan kadang levi tertidur di kantor, untungnya ia adalah seorang CEO kantor. jika ia karyawan biasa mungkin dari dulu ia sudah di pecat.

" _nii-san_ Aelita menangis lagi? Biar ku bantu _nii-san_ " sahut Eren masuk kamar Levi sambil mengucek matanya yang mengantuk

"tidak usah Eren, kau tidur saja besok kau harus sekolah" balasnya

"tapi _nii-san_ , kau sangat pagi sekali sudah harus bangun memasak untuk kita dan berangkat ke kantor, dan juga belum memandikan Aelita" jelas Eren "seandainya Petra _nee-san_ masih ada, pasti _nii-san_ tidak terlalu repot mengurusi kami" lanjut Eren matanya mengembun

"Eren sudahlah, semua sudah takdir kau harus tau itu" timpal Levi yang masih menggendong Aelita yang menangis

"tapi _nii-san_ " Eren ragu

"Eren, ini perintah tidurlah" sahut Levi tegas

"souka" beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Aelita tertidur dan Levi membaringkannya pelan-pelan agar tidak terbangun, jika terbangun usaha untuk menenangkannya hanyalah sia-sia.

..

..

Mumpung Aelita masih tertidur Levi melepaskan pelan jari-jari mungil Aelita yang menggenggam jari telunjuknya, ia melakukannya karena hendak membuat sarapan untuknya dan juga adik-adiknya

"ohaeyo" sapa Jean dan Eren pada Levi

"oh kalian, tumben sudah bangun jam segini" ujar Levi sambil menunjuk angka jam 05.00 pada jam dinding

"kita sudah buat sarapan untuk kita bertiga _nii-san_ , sebenarnya ini ide Eren" kata Jean sambil melirik Eren

"Jean!" Eren menginjak kaki Jean

"oi Eren _ittai_!" Jean kesal

"souka" singkat Levi

"e..eto… aku minta maaf kemarin telah bicara kasar" kata Jean tiba-tiba pada Levi yang tengah makan

"hn aku juga minta maaf Jean" kata Levi datar seperti biasanya

Setelah sarapan Jean dan Eren seperti biasa rebutan kamar mandi

"Jean aku dulu, jangan menyelag!" bentak Eren

"siapa cepat dia yang dapat blee" ejek Jean

"Jean biarkan aku masuk dulu" Eren menjambak rambut Jean

"aw _ittai_! Rasakan ini" Jean balik jambak rambut Eren

"oi kalian berdua, selalu saja bertengkar tidak cukup aku membuat kalian satu kamar hn" levi benar-benar kesal melihat kelakuan adik-adiknya yang setiap saat bertengkar karena tiap mereka bertengkar Aelita akan terganggu dalam tidurnya, dan akhirnya Aelita terbangun lalu menangis. Tak lama setelah mereka bertengkar, terdengar suara tangisan bayi, Aelita menangis membuat Levi menghela nafas berat, ia sudah seperti ayah dan ibu dalam satu waktu, ya karena sosok ibu bagi anaknya sudah tiada, dia pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

..

..

Setelah menyelesaikan semua berkas-berkas penting Levi bermain dengan Aelita di sofa ruangannya, ia mendudukan Aelita pada pangkuannya dan memberikan boneka kelinci kecil, aelita menggigit-gigit telinga kelinci kecil itu.

"Ai jangan di gigit, banyak kuman" ujar Levi sambil melepaskan gigitan Aelita pada boneka kelinci itu, namun Aelita merengek lalu menangis karena ia merasa miliknya di ambil

"sstt, anak baik tidak menangis Ai" sahut Levi pada Aelita sambil mendekapnya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, tapi Aelita tetap menangis, sebenarnya Levi sudah cukup lelah. Tapi ia harus lakukan karena ia tidak mempercayai orang lain untuk merawat Aelita selain dirinya, terutama Aelita adalah anak satu-satunya yang berharga yang terlahir dari rahim seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Tok tok

"silahkan masuk" sahut Levi dari dalam ruangan

"selamat siang Levi" sapa pria pirang berbadan kokoh penuh karisma

"hai" Levi balik sapa pada rekan kerjanya

"kau terlihat kelelahan Levi, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja"

"tidak, aku harus menjaganya"

"maaf jika aku lancang, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk mencari gadis lain untuk menjadi ibu bagi anakmu" Tanya Erwin

"cih tidak ada yang pantas ataupun berhak untuk menggantikan sosok ibu bagi anakku, begitu juga denganku, tidak ada wanita manapun yang bisa menggantikan posisi seperti Petra" jelas Levi sedikit kesal

" _souka_ " ujar Erwin, dia tidak bisa apa-apa jika Levi sudah berbicara seperti itu

Levi melirik ke arah lain dan matanya menemukan foto pernikahannya dengan Petra, lalu sebelah kanan dan kirinya di apit oleh Eren dan Jean, kita semua tengah berbahagia. Levi melirik foto Jean di samping Petra, Jean adalah orang yang paling kehilangan Petra. Dia menangis histeris pada saat itu.

 **Flash back on**

Petra mengejan sekuat tenaga walaupun saat ini dia sedang demam, tangannya meremas tangan Levi dengan erat hingga akhirnya bayi mungil lahir dengan selamat, seorang dokter bernama Hanji yang menangani persalinan itu menyerahkan bayi mungil itu pada dekapan Petra yang sedang terbaring lunglai kehabisan energi. Levi tidak percaya kalau bayinya telah lahir.

Petra POV

Aku menangis terharu ketika penantianku dan Levi terwujud. setelah sekian lama menunggu selama Sembilan bulan akhirnya bayiku lahir dengan selamat, kelelahanku terobati ketika dr. Hanji memberikan bayi mungil itu pada dekapanku dan aku langsung menciumi pipi _chubby_ -nya. Ternyata dia sangat sehat, aku senang melihatnya, dia menggeliat-geliat kecil di dekapanku sangat manis, Levi menggoreskan senyumnya walau orang lain tidak tau, tapi aku mengetahuinya ia sangat bahagia, ia memeluk kita berdua aku dan bayinya.

Aku masih bertahan ingin melihat rupa bayiku. Pandanganku berkabut, muram dan kabur, dr. Hanji mengangkat bayiku lalu menyerahkannya pada timangan tangan Levi, ia tersenyum gembira menatap bayinya, aku tersenyum menatap kehangatan itu. Setidaknya aku bahagia dapat merasakan istimewanya menjadi seorang wanita, mengandung dan melahirkan. tapi aku sangat lelah, lelah sekali…. sendi-sendiku mulai mati rasa, aku ingin istirahat sebentar, kupejamkan mataku.

"petra? Petra?" Levi menyadarkanku

"Levi…." Kataku parau

"aku disini Petra, aku disini!" kata Levi khawatir melihat keadaanku yang sangat lemah dan lunglai, aku hanya bisa membuka kelopak mataku

"apa kau bisa mendengarkan suara tangis anak kita?" tanyanya

"iya…" jawabku lemah

"lihatlah anak kita, dia perempuan" Levi memperlihatkan tubuh mungil itu padaku

"iya… dia cantik"

"ini anak kita Aelita" Levi terus mengajakku bicara

"Aelita chan…" suaraku makin melemah

"Petra, setelah ini kita akan merayakan kehadiran keluarga baru Ackerman ya?"

"iya…tapi Levi, sekarang aku agak capek. Boleh tidak….aku istirahat sebentar"

"Petra…bertahanlah sebentar lagi…." Levi meyakinkanku "ayo Petra kita bicara sedikit lagi ya?" sambungnya "kamu cukup mendengarkan aku ya" lanjut Levi

Namun mataku sangat berat, ingin menutup lebih dari sekedar rasa kantuk. Tubuhku merapuh dan tak sedikitpun tenaga tersisa untuk bergerak, aku ingin melihat dan menimangnya lagi, sekujur tubuhku kebas hingga tanganku tiba-tiba terjatuh saat ingin meraih bayiku, Levi menepuk-nepuk pipiku mencoba membangunkanku, Levi berbicara padaku entah apa yang dia katakan padaku yang jelas aku tak bisa mendengar suaranya, dari tatapannya levi sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Mataku memaksa tertutup, kegelapan menghimpitku, menekanku hingga detak jantungku melamban dan menutup saluran nafasku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat masa-masa indah bersama Levi, saat jogging bersama dengan sepeda, memberi kejutan saat ulang tahunku, merawatku saat sakit, senyum levi saat mengetahui kalau aku hamil. Apa ini yang sering di katakan orang saat mereka akan pergi selamanya dia akan mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah.

Semakin dalam rengkuhan gelap yang kurasa, bahkan udara sudah tak mengisi rongga paru-paruku. aku tak peduli lagi, aku akan segera berakhir, jadi jagalah anak kita baik-baik Levi, aku mencintaimu dan akhirnya aku mengalirkan air mata terakhirku, air mata yang mengalir di pipiku aku masih bisa merasakannya dan akhirnya saraf-sarafku tak lagi merespon, aku benar-benar berakhir.

 **Petra POV end**

"Petra! Petra! Lakukan sesuatu" Levi menepuk-nepuk pipi Petra

Melihat keadaan petra, Hanji langsung memasang infus, selang oksigen dan EKG, alat rekam jantung, Hanji sedang melakukan tindakan resusitasi melihat ke monitor EKG yang menunjukan garis datar, pertanda jantung Petra telah berhenti berdetak. Levi menunjukan wajah sangat khawatir sambil menimang bayinya.

"Moblit" Hanji mengkode agar asistennya memandu Levi keluar lalu membawa bayi itu ke ruangan khusus yaitu incubator.

"dokter ada apa dengan Petra" kata Levi tegas sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu

"kami akan berusaha keras tuan" sahut Hanji serius namun sedikit ragu, akhirnya Levi keluar

"siapkan defibrillator" perintah Hanji pada perawat lain dan perawat segera membawa defibrillator, alat kejut jantung

Hanji mengoleskan gel bening ke dada petra, lalu memberi aba-aba "200 joule, all clear?" "clear!" jawab perawat, segera selepas itu kedua bilah alat kejut jantung yang berbentuk seperti sepasang setrika ditempelkan Hanji ke dada wanita bersurai caramel itu. Wanita itu kemudian kejang sejenak lalu lunglai. Monitor EKG masih menunjukan garis datar. Hanji melanjutkan tindakan resusitasinya "360 joule, all clear?" "clear!" wanita bersurai caramel itu dikejutkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah itu semua diam menatap ke monitor EKG. Garis yang muncul masih menunjukan datar, harapan selamat wanita bersurai caramel itu sirna. Wanita itu meninggal. Perawat menutupi tubuh Petra dengan kain putih sampai dada. Hanji keluar ruangan dengan muram untuk memberitahukan kabar buruk itu.

"dokter bagaimana keadaan istri saya" sahut Levi pada Hanji, hening sejenak. Hanji mengumpulkan segenap energi untuk memberitahukan kabar buruk itu mau tidak mau

"jam 23.00, saudari Petra Ackerman meninggal" Tiga lelaki yang mendengarnya sangat shock

 **Levi POV**

Tidak mungkin adalah kata pertama yang ingin ku lontarkan saat mendengar kata-kata terkutuk yang di katakan dokter itu. Eren tertunduk menangis, Jean dia sudah berlari ke dalam ingin melihat kakaknya sambil menangis juga. Aku sebenarnya ingin menangis juga, ingin meminta kepada Tuhan mengapa kau biarkan dia pergi begitu saja saat ia harus berbahagia menimang bayinya, tidakkah itu terlalu menyakitkan, tapi mengapa aku tidak menangis, rasanya sulit sekali mengeluarkan air mata di pelupuk mataku.

" _nee-san_! _nee-san_! _nee-san_!" Jean berteriak-teriak disamping jenazah kakaknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu yang sudah jadi mayat itu.

"Levi nii-san mengapa kau diam saja huh, kau cinta dia apa tidak? Mengapa kau tidak menangis untuknya hn! Kau itu suaminya!" Jean tak henti-hentinya berteriak sambil menarik kerah bajuku, aku bisa saja menepisnya tapi biarlah kali ini saja, ia sangat kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki.

Aku harus berbuat apa jika kejadiannya seperti ini, ini bukan kehendakku, tentu saja aku mencintainya sangat mencintainya melebihi diriku sendiri, aku juga ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa.

"Jean hentikan" bentak Eren menarik tangan Jean untuk melepaskan tarikannya pada kerah bajuku, Eren sangat mengerti aku karena ia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya dan sudah menemaniku sejak dulu, begitu juga seperti jean yang mengerti petra.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Petra dalam-dalam dan mencium keningnya untuk terakhir kalinya, selamat jalan sayang aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya.

 **Flashback of**

"jadi levi, apakah kita jadi survey ke pedesaan?" Tanya erwin

"tentu saja" singkat levi

..

..

Kali ini entah apa yang di permasalahkan antara Jean dan Eren, tiada hari tanpa bertengkar.

"oi Jean, Eren. Ajak Ai jalan-jalan sore. Jangan lupa juga belikan popok, uangnya ada di atas meja"

"hai _nii-san_ " kata Jean dan Eren berbarengan

Jean mendorong kereta bayi menuju mini market terdekat sedangkan Eren melirik-lirik list yang akan di beli nanti.

"Eren ada penjual aksesoris, aku ingin membelinya untuk Aelita. Jaaa pegang dulu" jean berlari menuju aksesoris itu, ia membeli tali rambut kecil.

"Jean apa kau yakin dengan ini hahhaha" eren tertawa saat jean selesai mengucir kuda rambut Aelita yang masih sedikit dan tipis seperti antena miring, sangat menggemaskan.

"haha tentu saja"

..

"Eren jangan lupa popok Aelita" tegur Jean

" _souka souka_ "

"hai jean, kau sedang mengasuh ya" sapa gadis bersurai hitam

"a…a…Mikasa?" Jean gerogi

"kawaiii" ucap Mikasa saat melihat bayi dalam kereta dorong

"eto… arigato, dia keponakanku. Anak dari kakakku" sahut Jean

" _so desuka_ , ngomong-ngomong Eren bersamamu tidak?" Jean mulai kesal karena mikasa selalu saja mencari Eren "oh dia di bagian sana" Jean mendengus " _souka_ " Mikasa langsung menuju ke tempat di tunjuk Jean. Pandangan Jean tertuju pada wanita berambut pirang

"ah kebetulan ada Annie juga hehehe" gumam Jean sambil menyeringai

"oi Annie" sapa Jean menghampiri

"oh Jean ada apa?" Tanya Annie malas

"kau tidak ingin kalah dengan sainganmu kan? Eren dan Mikasa sedang bersama di sana" adu Jean

"Benarkah?" Annie bergegas kesana dan tak lama terdengar adu mulut antara Mikasa dan Annie

"aku saja yang bantu membawakan ini Aren" teriak Mikasa

"tidak, aku saja ya Eren" adu Annie

"kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini" Eren kebingungan, Jean tak menyangka kejadiannya seperti ini dan ia mengendap-endap pulang duluan bersama Aelita.

Beberapa jam kemudian

"aku pulang" ujar Eren lunglai dengan rambutnya yang berantakan

"hahha" Jean mengejek

"semua ini ulahmu Jean" Eren melotot kesal

" _gomen gomen_ "

"tak ada maaf bagimu" Eren melempar belanjaannya pada muka Jean

"apa-apaan kau hah!" Jean kesal

Tak tak tak, Levi tiba-tiba dating menjitak remaja labil itu.

"kalau kalian terus begini Petra akan sedih" gerutu Levi datar sedangkan dua orang remaja labil itu hanya terdiam menunduk. Namun karena mereka sering bertengkar justru malah mempertemukanya dengan petra.

 **Flash back on**

"aku sangat menyesal tuan maafkan aku yang gagal mendidik adikku" Petra membungkuk minta maaf pada Levi.

"lain kali ajari sikap adikmu jadi lebih baik" Levi mendesis datar, ia kesal karena kesekian kalinya ia harus datang kesekolah karena ulah pertengkaran adik mereka

" _nee-san_ untuk apa kau minta maaf, semua ulah Eren" Jean mendengus

"heh asal kau tau, itu karena kau yang memulai" Eren kekeh kesal dan siap mengancang-ancang tinjuan pada Jean

"sudah sudah hentikan kalian berdua" Petra memisahkan mereka berdua, tapi hantaman eren terlalu kuat hingga akhirnya Eren meninju Petra tepat mengenai matanya dan sukses membuat petra ambruk.

"oi Eren!" teriak Jean dan menghampiri kakaknya yang kesakitan

" _go gomenasai_ " Eren menyesal

"kalian masuk kelas saja, aku yang akan menangani dia" kata Levi datar

"tidak mau, mana mungkin aku mempercayaimu!" adu Jean

"apa aku seperti orang jahat?" Tanya Levi. Jean terdiam "sudahlah kalian masuk kelas saja" "souka" Eren dan Jean menuju kelas

"apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan adikku nona" Levi membantu Petra berdiri

" _daijobu_ " Petra menutup matanya yang terkena jotosan Eren

"singkirkan tanganmu, biarkan aku memeriksa matamu" Petra melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi matanya dan levi pun memeriksa. Mata Petra sangat merah dan berair, tapi ada yang beda di matanya. Di matanya seperti ada pelangi kehidupan yang membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"kau membutuhkan penutup mata nona, sebentar aku ambilkan" Levi ingat di mobilnya ada kotak p3k dan terdapat penutup mata disana, Petra mengangguk. Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya Levi membawa penutup mata dan memakaikannya. Dari situ tumbuh rasa cinta.

 **Flash back off**

* * *

review ya, biar semangat lanjutin...


End file.
